<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Video Killed the Radio Star by iceice_ty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775173">Video Killed the Radio Star</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceice_ty/pseuds/iceice_ty'>iceice_ty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:02:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceice_ty/pseuds/iceice_ty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehyun’s face morphs into one of glee. “Dude! Johnny! What if we just….mooched a little of Taeyong-hyung’s wifi?” Jaehyun looks ecstatic, but Johnny has his doubts. Jaehyun shrugs casually. “Hey if anyone could guess his password or get him to slip and tell someone it’s you. I think he really likes you.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun &amp; Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>johnyong fest round 1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Video Killed the Radio Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt 049: Johnny trying to mooch off of Taeyong's wifi (since he's his neighbor) and jokingly putting their own name in as the password, then being shocked that it actually works. Why does Taeyong have his name as a password?</p><p>this was a hard fic to write, prompter! I had a lot of bad writer's block so there was a lot of pushing through, but I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johnny groans loudly into the couch pillow, tossing his phone aside. Jaehyun glances up from where he’s working at the kitchen table, one eyebrow raised. “What’s wrong, dude?”</p><p>Johnny groans again before lifting his head up and turning it to face Jaehyun, face still mostly smushed by the pillow. “Our internet is being cut. I think they finally figured out we were just reapplying for free trials. It’s gonna be bumped to 150$ a month. And it’s being cut off tonight until we sign up for a new subscription” Jaehyun winces.</p><p>“Well, we can try to cut back, use the library or a cafe some more than we already do, but yeah that sucks.” Jaehyun stands up from the table and pats Johnny’s shoulder. “RIP CoffeeBros, the best wifi name for two dudes that don’t run a coffee shop.”</p><p>Johnny chuckles and lifts his face from the couch cushion, grimacing slightly as he ran a hand roughly over the pillow-creases left behind on his cheek. “We can rename our wifi when we get it back, but we won’t be able to put down the payment for it until we look at our other expenses.” Jaehyun nods in agreement.</p><p>“Look at you, being all responsible and adult. Besides, didn’t you get hired as a bouncer for that bar downtown? When do you start?” Johnny sat bolt upright.</p><p>“I had totally forgotten! I start,” he yanks his phone out of his pocket and taps through it quickly, “Next weekend. So either we go into debt or we are WiFi-less for almost two weeks.” Jaehyun nods pensively.</p><p>“It’s a tough call but I think it’s better just to deal without WiFi for a bit. You’re graduating and shit this year, don’t fuck up your credit score.”</p><p>Johnny snorts. “Now look who's all adult. But I get your point.” Johnny leans back against the couch and the two sat in silence before Johnny’s stomach makes a sound not unlike a dying T-rex. Johnny and Jaehyun share a long look before bursting into laughter.</p><p>“Okay dude, you need to eat and I need a break from this chapter before I start seeing floating words, let me see what we have.”</p><p>Jaehyun gets up and walks into the kitchenette, opening the fridge and sarong into it before letting out a deep sigh. “C’mon dude, stop wallowing, we gotta go buy groceries if we want to have anything to eat besides coffee and kimchi.”</p><p>Johnny laughs, hearty and with his whole chest, and heaved himself off the couch. “Yeah, also I’m almost out of grounds for the french press, so we’d only have kimchi. We gotta at least have rice. You know, be self-respecting Korean-American college kids?” Johnny jokes with a wry smile and a nudge to Jaehyun’s ribs. Jaehyun’s dimples pop out as he laughs and Johnny feels a little less shitty. It sucks that they’ll be wifi-less for a week or two, but Jaehyun’s his bro, his roommate since freshman year, and quite possibly his best friend at uni. Jaehyun actually immigrated to the states when he was in elementary school, as opposed to American-born Johnny. But they had bonded over being mixed kids during freshman orientation and both found a degree of relief of living with someone who understood the struggles that came with the experience. Johny shook his head, focusing on the present. Jaehyun was slipping on his sneakers in the entryway and Johnny joins him, patting his back pocket to make sure he had his wallet and phone. Jaehyun scoots over so Johnny could actually get to his shoes while Jaehyun took their jackets out of the minuscule closet in the entryway.</p><p>As they step out of their apartment, Jaehyun in the middle of ribbing Johnny about his money clip and Johnny sputtering defenses, a polite cough sounds. It was their very attractive (in Johnny’s humble opinion) next-door neighbor, Lee Taeyong. Johnny began apologizing for being so loud and Taeyong just smiled gently.</p><p>“It’s no issue, Johnny, I just couldn’t get to my door. You guys don’t even come close to being too loud.” Taeyong gets a thousand-yard stare for a moment before twitching slightly and he gestures to the scant inches between Johnny and Jaehyun’s door and his own. Jaehyun hums in understanding, Johnny nods. Jaehyun gestures at the bags in Taeyong’s arms.</p><p>“Where are you coming back from Taeyong-hyung?” he asks. Jaeyun had insisted on calling Taeyong <em>hyung</em> once he found out Taeyong was also Korean, and Johnny didn’t have to worry about it since he and Taeyong were the same age.</p><p>“Oh, just some shopping, I didn’t have any work to do today. What about you guys, off to dinner?’ Taeyong looks at Johnny while he asks, making Johnny’s heart race a little. Johnny began harboring a small crush on their neighbor pretty much the day they met. Taeyong was beyond handsome, borderline ethereal if Johnny was being honest with himself. Taeyong had round, dark eyes and a multitude of hair colors, although it was a soft honey-blond now, growing into a slight mullet. On anyone else, the cut would be terrible but of course, Taeyong pulled it off perfectly. No one had ever looked so good in a mullet in all of human history. Johnny was dragged out of his Taeyong-induced stupor by a sharp elbow to the ribs from Jaehyun, and Johnny realized he likely spent the past few minutes just staring at Taeyong.</p><p>“Oh, um, no. Grocery shopping, you know? Exciting shit.” Johnny grins only slightly nervously at Taeyong, who smiles back slightly nervously and nods, before schooling his face.</p><p>“Yes, the most exciting of shit.” he deadpans. They all giggle in the hallway before Taeyong bid them goodbye and took out his keys to unlock his door as Jaehyun (almost) forcibly drags Johnny away.</p><p>“Care to explain dude?” Jaehyun raises a brown and Johnny feels his face and neck grow warm.</p><p>“Oh come on Jae! He looked good, okay. I hadn’t seen the new hair, that’s all.” Johnny tries to shrug it off, but by the look Jaehyun shoots him, it wasn’t working. Suddenly Jaehyun’s face morphs into one of glee.</p><p>“Dude! Johnny! What if we just….mooched a little of Taeyong-hyung’s wifi?” Jaehyun looked ecstatic, but Johnny had his doubts.</p><p>“Won’t that cost him more? He’s a student like us, Jae.” Johnny was genuinely concerned. They were the same year at university, they shared a class sophomore year, but they didn’t speak much. The next semester Taeyong had moved into the studio apartment next door to him and Jaehyun. They’d actually had a real conversation for the first time a few days after Taeyong had moved in. He’d come over to ask for help setting up some computers and Jaehyun, a computer science major, had happily agreed. Johnny had tagged along and ended up talking with Taeyong for the better part of three hours. They had just clicked, a shared love of photography and art, as well as shitty true crime shows, the foundation for a fast friendship.</p><p>“Um, Earth to Johnny?” Jaehyun waves his hand in front of Johnny’s face, and Johnny decides now would be a good time for the ground to swallow him whole. “Dude, that’s the second time you’ve zoned out in like five minutes, you’ve got it <em>bad</em> for Taeyong-hyung.” Johnny groans and Jaehyun cackles, absolutely no pity for his roommate and best friend.</p><p>“Kill me now, Jae. Just push me in front of a bus and sue for trauma or something so you get compensation. I leave my camera collection to you.” Jaehyun just laughs harder.</p><p>“You know, John, he always lingers at the door longer when you’re there. I ran into him last week by myself and he was nice and friendly and shit, but he didn’t stay and converse like he does with you.” Jaehyun grins cheekily and Johnny shoots him a look.</p><p>“You’re just trying to convince me to go along with your plan of stealing his wifi,” Johnny deadpans. Jaehyun shrugs casually.</p><p>“Hey if anyone could guess his password or get him to slip and tell someone it’s you. I think he really likes you.” Johnny rolls his eyes before dramatically scuffing his shoe on the concrete.</p><p>“Aw shucks Jae, d’ya really thinks he likes me?” Johnny puts on an exaggerated southern accent and Jaehyun shoves his shoulder, hard.</p><p>“You dick! I try to be a nice supportive friend, but <em>no</em>, you’ve decided to ostrich your head up your ass. Now you have no boyfriend and no WiFi.” The shove and harsh words are offset by the gentle squeeze Jaehyun follow up with. They’ve stopped walking at this point, and while Johnny finds himself chuckling along with Jaehyun’s antics, he does have a point. A crassly delivered point, but a point nonetheless.</p><p>Johnny sighs deeply “Fine. You <em>might</em> be right, Taeyong does smile more at me than you. But I need to think more about stealing his WiFi, it just feels wrong dude.” Jaehyun sighs dramatically but he nods and grabs Johnny’s hand, pulling him along.</p><p>“If we dawdle anymore we’ll never make it to the store. Then we’ll be hungry and bored, and I don’t know about you, but I’m not feeling up to cannibalism right now.” Johnny lets himself be led, slightly bewildered by all the revelations of the evening and Jaehyun’s jokes.</p><p>🖥</p><p>Johnny avoids having the Wifi Conversation with Jaehyun for a whole three days. Jaehyun made several good points and after the third day he’s spent wandering campus looking for university wifi hotspots he can leech from in order to do the bare minimum of his work, Johnny is sorely missing the comfort of dicking around on his laptop from the comfort of his own bed. He’s currently sitting in the business library, praying that nobody will try to chat him up because the only business and management-related class he’s taken is Economics 100, and he only took that because it was required. Johnny checks the time on his phone and realizes he hasn’t gotten any work done in the past 45 minutes. He closes his eyes for a moment, letting a sudden wave of exhaustion wash over him, shoulders slumping. He’s contemplating the ethics of taking one of the study rooms with the lounge chairs just to take a nap when he feels a warm hand on his shoulder and an even warmer voice close to his ear.</p><p>“Johnny?” the voice asks and Johnny’s eyes fly open. He turns his head and his suspicions are confirmed: it’s Taeyong.</p><p>“Oh, hey Taeyong. What’s up?” The man in question chuckles gently, and Johnny is actually aware that Taeyong’s hand hasn’t moved from his shoulder, burning a small patch of pure heat through the thin material of his pullover.</p><p>"Not too much, I have a class in the building next door and swung by to pick up a book I put on hold." Johnny nods along before a thought strikes him.</p><p>"Wait, I thought you were a music production major, why do you have a hold from the business library?" Johnny asks, curious. Taeyong laughs again and much to Johnny's (extreme) disappointment Taeyong's hand slides off his shoulder, fingertips lingering for a few fleeting seconds before contact is cut entirely. Johnny is so busy mourning the loss he almost misses Taeyong's answer.</p><p>"I'm taking a marketing and sales class, no use in making music if I don't understand the industry and how to sell that music, right?" It makes perfect sense, and Johnny nods emphatically.</p><p>"Yeah, of course, silly me!" Johnny's voice pitches up a bit too much at the end and he's left smiling too-wide. He catches the girl sitting at a nearby table staring at him and he wonders if he was too loud. Taeyong's cheeks are a delicate pink and he's fidgeting with the strap of his bag. Johnny clears his throat. "Are you sticking around now that you have your book?" he asks, trying to come across as casual as possible.</p><p>Taeyong shook his head. "No, I think I'm gonna head home. Or do you want me to wait for you?" Johnny's heart does a little happy dance around his chest before he realizes he needs to answer.</p><p>"Nah, you don't have to wait" Wait no that's not what Johnny wants, he wants <em>more</em> time with Taeyong. "I'm just leaving, we can walk back together?' he offers, patting himself on the back mentally. Nice save, Suh. Taeyong nods.</p><p>"Yeah, walking together sounds nice." He smiles softly and Johnny realizes Taeyong has sweater paws. <em>Sweater paws</em>. Scratch the pat on the back, he might not survive the mile walk to their building, Taeyong might kill him with cuteness before they even leave the library. Taeyong smiles at him and Johnny rushes to pack up all his things.</p><p>🖥</p><p>Johnny thinks he needs to stop having ideas. It was his idea to skirt WiFi fees with free trials, not that Jaehtun had disagreed, but Johnny was the origin. Now she’s had the idea to walk home with Taeyong. Nice, in theory. But it’s been seven blocks and they’re almost to the corner of their block and neither of them speaks. Johnny can’t stand what feels like awkward silence, with Taeyong’s fidgety fingers and jumpy eyes, so he clears his throat and speaks up. “It’s a nice day out, good weather for the season.”</p><p>Taeyong hums before he stops and giggles nervously. “I can’t do this anymore. Have I made you so uncomfortable that you feel like you need to make small talk about the <em>weather</em>?” Taeyong doesn’t sound angry or confrontational, no, he sounds more concerned.</p><p>Johnny shakes his head vigorously. “No! Not at all. Taeyong, why would I feel uncomfortable around you?” Taeyong’s lips part slightly in surprise and his cheeks get pinker.</p><p>“Oh! Um, well I like you. And I was going to ask you out in the library. But you looked so nervous to see me I figured maybe you knew that I like you? And if you’re straight that would make you uncomfortable.” Taeyong’s fingers tug at his own knuckles and he barely lifts his eyes from Johnny’s knees the whole speech. Johnny’s brain feels like it’s been fried several times over but Johnny manages to latch onto the important information. Taeyong <em>likes</em> him. What the fuck.</p><p>“You like me?” Johnny asks incredulously. Taeyong jerks his head up to look at Johnny.</p><p>“You didn’t know? I thought I was painfully obvious.” Johnny chuckles, rubbing a hand along the back of his neck.</p><p>“Ah, see no matter how obvious you think you are, you must take into account the fact that I am supremely oblivious.” Taeyong’s face morphs into a strange expression for a moment before he lets out a choking, hiccuping laugh. It only sounded a tiny bit unhinged. Johnny empathizes fully.</p><p>“Of course. Well in the name of being clear, for your poor oblivious brain, I like you. A lot. Have since that intro to philosophy class. So, would you like to go get a drink with me? Tonight?” Taeyong’s eyes go wide and they seem to sparkle. Johnny is weak in the knees. Man, Taeyong has some powerful puppy eyes. Or maybe Johnny’s just weak for him. It doesn’t matter too much to Johnny.</p><p>“Yes, Taeyong. I’d like that a lot.” Johnny smiles widely, his cheeking aching from the width. His heart feels like it’s been replaced by butterflies. Taeyong graces him with a delicate grin.</p><p>“Good. Shall we continue?” He gestures to the sidewalk ahead and Johnny nods. They start walking again. Only this time the silence is comfortable and content. And if Johnny slips his fingers in between Taeyong’s? Well, no one needs to know.</p><p>🖥</p><p>Johnny can’t get his mind to settle. He tried to finish a reading that he <em>really</em> should get through before the test next week, but the words dance off the page and his mind wanders and he finds himself staring off into space more often than not. So, like any reasonable university student, he says fuck it to doing work. Which is how Johnny finds himself playing temple run for the gazillionth time because it’s one of the only apps that doesn’t need wifi to run or eats up all of his phone data. He dies for the whatever time, before closing out the app and staring at the ceiling. A text from Jaehyun congratulating him on scoring a date (a <em>date</em>) with Taeyong stirs him from his daydreams. Johnny is reminded of Jaehyun’s plan of sorts to leech wifi from Taeyong. Out of sheer boredom, he grabs his laptop and opens the system preferences for the internet. He quickly finds Taeyong’s network, as it’s simply called “Lee TY 5G”.</p><p>Johnny clicks on the network and, as expected, an “Enter Password” box pops up after a few seconds. Johnny stares, teeth pulling his lower lip between his teeth. He tries a few combinations of Taeyong’s name and birthday first. His and Jae’s old password had been their initials and then the digits of their birthdays alternating so that the numbers would seem random.</p><p>Then Johnny remembers what Taeyong had said earlier that afternoon. He had liked Johnny since the first class they shared: Philosophy 100. Johnny, on a whim, typed his name, then Taeyong’s initials and “P100.” To his great surprise, it worked, and the network connects. Johnny’s mouth fell open and his feet were moving, his laptop still in hand, to Taeyong’s door. Before he can eve really register where he is, he lifts a hand and knocks. Johnny feels like he’s been possessed. The feeling goes away with the shock of cold water dumped over his head when the door swings open to reveal Taeyong.</p><p>“Johnny? Is it 7 already?’ Taeyong looks confused and Johnny’s brain is fried and instead of saying hello or answering Taeyong’s very reasonable question he just blurts out:</p><p>“Why is my name your wifi password?” Taeyong looks like he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar, eyes wide, mouth open, and lips parted. He coughs, the sound strangled.</p><p>“Um, what?” Taeyong opens his mouth to keep speaking before he shuts it, opens it again, takes a breath, and opens the door wider. “Why don’t you come inside?” Johnny nods dumbly and follows Taeyong into the cleanest university-student apartment mankind has ever known. Once they are both seated facing each other on the couch, Johnny’s laptop safely on the coffee table, Taeyong speaks again. “Why were you trying to get into my wifi?”</p><p>Johnny swallows nervously before rubbing at the back of his neck. He can feel his face heating up and he’s willing to bet his cheeks are a bright red. “Well, you see, Jaehyun and I had our wifi cut off last week because we were kinda sorta scamming them a little? And I don’t start my new job for another week and a half so Jaehyun said we could maybe leech off you since you have an unlimited plan? And Jaehyun also figured out that maybe you like me so he said I would be the one to guess and I’d clown him a whole lot more if he hadn’t turned out to be right.” Johnny finishes with a deep breath, realizing he hadn’t breathed the whole time.</p><p>Taeyong just stares at Johnny with his big, dark eyes for a minute before bursting out into laughter. He actually doubles over, arms crossed over his stomach as he laughs. Once Taeyong has collected himself he looks up at Johnny, wiping away a few tears. “Jaehyun is a little shit. When he helped me set up my computer he would’ve seen my WiFi password. He set us up!”</p><p>Johnny lets his mouth hang open before he starts to laugh as well. “He’s awful like that. But, to his credit, it worked didn’t it?” Johnny raises a brow, lips splitting into a teasing smile.</p><p>Taeyong chuckles. “It certainly did. I guess I owe him WiFi privileges until you get yours in payment.”</p><p>Johnny pouted. “What am I? Chopped liver?”</p><p>Taeyong smirks dangerously, eyes darkening just a touch before he’s sliding across the couch to settle very gently on Johnny’s lap. He brings his hands up to push Johnny’s hair back from his eyes and Johnny thinks he might die right here, right now at the hands of one Lee Taeyong. Taeyong’s hands settle, cupping Johnny’s chin. “I think there are other ways you can convince me to use my WiFi, don’t you agree?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>do they make it to drinks? do they make out all night? do they scar Jaehyun for life when he walks into Taeyong's apartment because the door was open? the world will never know. </p><p>find me on twitter: <a href="url">https://twitter.com/iceice_ty</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>